


Christmas In July

by SolarMorrigan



Series: Solar's 007 Fest 2019 [32]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Some feels, a little smut, summary on each chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 04:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 9,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarMorrigan/pseuds/SolarMorrigan
Summary: A collection of headcanon-based ficlets, written for a winter/holiday-themed prompt list and posted in July





	1. Catalogue - Bond/Q

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: Catalogue - Q has a subscription to a bunch of Christmas catalogues, sent to a P.O. box under a festive false name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Bond/Q
> 
> Prompt list can be found [here](https://mi6-cafe.tumblr.com/post/180682209952/31-days-of-bond-were-only-challenging-you-to)

“What are these?” Bond asked, picking at the stack of mail Q had just deposited on the kitchen table.

“Catalogues,” Q replied from halfway into the coat closet.

“That much is obvious, thank you,” Bond drawled. “But catalogues for _what?_ They’re quite… festive.”

“Ah.” Q cleared his throat, appearing at Bond’s side to pick up one of the catalogues. “I developed a rather unfortunate habit some years ago.”

Bond watched Q flip through the pages, attempting to puzzle out what that statement could have to do with Christmas catalogues when Q found whichever page he’d been looking for and thrust the thing back at Bond.

The two-page spread was glossy and bright, showing off a miniature town straight out of a Thomas Kinkade painting. Each roof was frosted and each windowpane rosy, wreathes and garlands adorned doors and ledges, and quaint signs labeled the buildings as “post office” or “town hall.” Bond glanced up at Q, one brow raised. “Christmas villages?”

“Yes, well, I saw one set up in a shop a few years ago and it was animated – all lit up and doors opening with buttons, that sort of thing. I thought I could improve them so I took a few home and gutted them to make them run more efficiently.”

Bond let out a huff of fond amusement. “Of course you did.”

Q returned a sheepish sort of smile. “After that, it became a little hobby. I have quite the collection now. I was thinking about adding a train this year.”

“Hm.” Bond glanced through the catalogue in his hands; despite himself, he found the admission charming, and wondered just what sort of modifications Q had made to the pieces he had so far. Then the back cover caught his eye. “One other question, then.”

“What?”

“Why are these all addressed to Rudolph Jingleheimer?”

It was Q who laughed this time, that ridiculous little chuckle he gave when he was satisfied with his own joke. “A festive name for a festive hobby,” he said. “Anyway, you’d better get used to those lying around, because Mr. Jingleheimer has signed up for rather a lot of catalogues over the years.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted on Tumblr


	2. Roasted - Gen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Roasted - Moneypenny cannot cook. At all. Her inability to cook runs so deeply that it drags other people down with her, no matter how good they usually are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: None. Could be read as Moneypenny/Q if you're so inclined
> 
> Prompt list found [here](https://mi6-cafe.tumblr.com/post/180682209952/31-days-of-bond-were-only-challenging-you-to)

“I don’t understand.”

“I did warn you.”

“But. I was there. I watched the whole time.”

“I know you did. You tried very hard.”

“I just don’t understand.”

“It’s not you, darling, it’s me.”

Q poked morosely at what had once been a very nice turkey.

It was very, very dark brown, and made a sort of _tck_ noise when he tapped on it.

“I’ve roasted turkeys before,” Q insisted. “This has never happened.”

“I told you that getting me to help you cook was a bad idea,” Moneypenny said.

“And the potatoes…” Q gestured weakly to the bowl in question.

“Wallpaper paste, I’m afraid.” Moneypenny sighed.

“Well,” Q said, then paused. “Well. There’s still the stuffing to make.”

Moneypenny cocked an eyebrow at him. “You really want to chance that?”

Q threw his arms up in confused surrender. “I don’t know! I honestly do not know. I’m still not sure what happened to the turkey. I was watching it!”

“I’m jinxed. I told you.” Moneypenny shrugged.

“That’s not a real thing.” Q shook his head, the beginnings of what Moneypenny could only call a calculative pout forming on his face.

“Don’t think too hard about it,” Moneypenny suggested. “How about I call my usual place for delivery? I’m sure they’re expecting me by now.”

Q sighed eyeing the remains of their would-be holiday dinner with some disdain. “Alright.”

“And I suppose you’ll think better of including me in your holiday plans from now on,” Moneypenny said as she retrieved her mobile form its safe spot on the far end of the counter.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Miss Moneypenny,” Q replied, prim and practically affronted by the suggestion. “Of course you’ll still be included. We’ll just have to keep trying until we find an assignment that suits you.”

Moneypenny wasn’t quite sure if the declaration was heartening or ominous; it being the holidays, however (and it being Q, who managed to make most things he said sound vaguely foreboding when it suited him), she decided on the former and let it be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted on [Tumblr](https://solarmorrigan.tumblr.com/post/186001677633/christmas-in-july-headcanons-day-2-roasted)


	3. Endearment - Bond/Q

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Endearment - If you get caught under the mistletoe in Q branch, instead of kissing, you must greet one another with cutesy nicknames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: pre-Bond/Q
> 
> Prompt list found [here](https://mi6-cafe.tumblr.com/post/180682209952/31-days-of-bond-were-only-challenging-you-to)

Though Bond had been on his way into Q branch to see Q himself, he hadn’t been planning on very literally bumping into him.

Distracted by the papers he’d been studying (he’d yet to break MI6 of its pesky printing habit), Q stumbled right into Bond, tripping over one polished oxford and losing his footing. He might have followed his papers to the floor if Bond hadn’t reached out for him as quickly as he had; as it was, they ended up with one of Bond’s hands on Q’s waist and an arm supporting his back, half into a dip as if they’d been dancing.

Q blinked up at Bond, startled.

“I’ve got you,” Bond informed him softly, unnecessarily, with a little smirk.

Glancing further upwards, Q’s expression of chagrined amusement suddenly smoothed to his more usual professional neutrality. “Ah. Good morning, Honey Muffin.”

The room had gone conspicuously silent. Bond cocked an eyebrow at the man in his arms, though Q did nothing but stare back at him placidly.

“Good morning… Q?”

“Aw, boo,” one of the technicians called out; a moment later, someone tossed a crumpled paper ball in their direction.

Q was definitely biting down on a smile when Bond stood him back up.

“You haven’t been testing anything funny in here, have you?” Bond asked, glancing at the techs, who had more or less returned to their business. “Biological agent of some kind?”

Shaking his head, Q pointed upwards, drawing Bond’s attention to the little green sprig hanging there. Mistletoe.

“If you get caught under the mistletoe down here, you call the other person a silly term of endearment. We all found it more entertaining than forced physical intimacy,” Q explained with an amused little grin.

“I see.” Bond considered the plant a moment longer. “Well, I’m afraid I’m not much for nicknames, but perhaps I can offer you something a little more chaste than a kiss on the lips?”

Before Q had time to process the offer, Bond had taken his hand and brought it up to press his lips quickly, gently to the back.

With satisfaction, Bond noted that he’d managed to put a little flush in Q’s cheeks where the ridiculous nickname had failed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted on [Tumblr](https://solarmorrigan.tumblr.com/post/186025647008/christmas-in-july-headcanons-day-3-endearment)


	4. Tricky - Bond/Q

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Tricky - In order to build dexterity (and because he thought it was cool), Q taught himself a lot of sleight of hand when he was younger. He still practices it sometimes (usually on unsuspecting friends).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Bond/Q
> 
> Prompt list found [here](https://mi6-cafe.tumblr.com/post/180682209952/31-days-of-bond-were-only-challenging-you-to)

It was a fidget, more than anything. Q had the tendency to flip coins over his knuckles when he was thinking, absently make them disappear and reappear in the palm of his hand. It wasn’t something he allowed himself to do out on the main floor of Q branch, but in his office, where it was only him and Bond, Q would indulge in the motion while he thought.

“When did you learn to do that?” Bond asked him one evening, watching a coin flash across Q’s knuckles.

“Hm?” Q glanced down, as if he hadn’t even realized what he was doing. “Oh. A long time ago. I got tired of fumbling with tiny wires and components and taught myself some tricks to improve dexterity.”

“Well it was effective. I can certainly attest your… dexterity firsthand.” Bond gave an exaggerated leer that melted some of Q’s distracted stress into fond exasperation.

Rolling his eyes, Q stood and rounded the desk to stand before Bond, who remained seated on Q’s office couch.

“The tricks aren’t terribly difficult, once you get the motions down,” Q said, suppressing a yawn then giving a stretch that pulled the long lines of him even longer.

He smirked to catch Bond eyeing him with unabashed appreciation and took the opportunity to slide sideways into Bond’s lap, bracing one hand on his shoulder and the other on his side for balance. “The difficult part comes,” he continued, “when you’re performing for other people.”

“Oh?” Bond put one hand on Q’s back, to brace him, and the other on his thigh, because he liked being allowed to put his hands there.

Q leaned in, his lips brushing Bond’s with a hum. “Mm. You have to make sure everyone’s attention is where you want it to be.”

Bond didn’t pretend he was still entirely interested in the conversation, instead closing the scant distance between their mouths and keeping Q close with the kiss. Q gave no objection, responding enthusiastically until a brisk knock on the door took him out of Bond’s lap.

“Enter,” Q called, once he was safely seated behind his desk.

One of the night shift boffins poked their head in, barely giving Bond a glance before turning to Q. “Just wanted to report that 003 has landed safely in Hong Kong, sir. She’ll be ready to proceed by the time you get in tomorrow.”

“Thank you, Valdez.” Q nodded, and the tech gave a crooked little salute before leaving, closing the office door behind them.

Q stood and stretched once more, this time giving into the yawn. “Well, that’s all I was waiting for,” he said, pulling a set of keys from his pocket. “Time to go home, I think.”

Bond knew for a fact Q hadn’t driven his own car in to work today; his hand went automatically to his pocket and found it empty. “You sneaky little shit,” he huffed, somewhere between chagrinned and impressed.

Smirking, Q jangled Bond’s keys at him. “Shall I drive tonight?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted on [Tumblr](https://solarmorrigan.tumblr.com/post/186049684693/christmas-in-july-headcanons-day-4-tricky)


	5. Blasphemy - Bond/Q

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Blasphemy - Though neither Bond nor Q are religious, they were both raised by religious family members and will occasionally tease each other about “ungodly” behavior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Bond/Q  
**This one is NSFW**
> 
> Prompt list found [here](https://mi6-cafe.tumblr.com/post/180682209952/31-days-of-bond-were-only-challenging-you-to)

“Oh. Oh, god, shit– _god.”_

Bond pulled back, grinning at the protesting groan Q gave and taking a moment to discretely wipe his chin. “Really, Q, such language,” he teased.

It took a moment, but Q managed to regain his bearings enough to prop himself up on his elbows and shoot Bond a nasty glare over his shoulder. Bond only continued to grin.

He knew he was already trying Q’s patience; they had both scored a day off for the holiday, “peace on Earth and good will toward men” apparently taking a slightly more literal meaning this year and affording Bond the time to strip Q down, press him into the sheets, and lick him open. They’d been at it for some time now, and Q had progressed to the point of sentences that were mostly swears and trying to rub himself against the mattress in spite of the grip Bond was keeping on his hips.

That wasn’t to say Bond wasn’t growing impatient himself; he waited, though, until it seemed like Q was about to speak before he slid one slick finger into him, right up to the last knuckle, smooth and easy.

“Jesus _fuck.”_

“Taking the Lord’s name in vain, today of all days.” Bond tsk’ed, slowly pumping his finger in and out.

“I don’t fucking care what day it is,” Q growled. “Don’t you _dare _fucking stop.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted on [Tumblr](https://solarmorrigan.tumblr.com/post/186072434038/christmas-in-july-headcanons-day-5-blasphemy)


	6. Whole - Bond/Q

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Whole - At some point, Bond begins to feel like he hasn’t quite come home all the way from a mission until he sees Q.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: pre-Bond/Q
> 
> Prompt list can be found [here](https://mi6-cafe.tumblr.com/post/180682209952/31-days-of-bond-were-only-challenging-you-to)

Q branch was glowing a bit more than normal. Sometime during Bond’s absence, they’d decorated for the holidays, and now there were strings of fairy lights tacked up along the walls, their shine reflecting off the garlands wrapped around the edges of some of the desks and giving the space a much warmer feeling than the blue light the computer screens usually gave. The entire setup gave Q—one of the only people left on the floor—a warm, soft sort of look Bond didn’t usually associate with him.

He didn’t look up as Bond approached, but the odds were good that he was at least aware Bond was in the room with him; Bond had only ever managed to catch Q off guard outside his branch. It certainly wasn’t his intent to catch Q off guard now – he was, in fact, angling for Q’s attention.

“Evening, Q.”

“007.” Q still didn’t look up. “Here to check in whatever remains of your equipment?”

“To start,” Bond agreed.

Q’s fingers paused over the keys and hung there for just a moment, as though he was considering Bond’s phrasing but then decided not to question it, and instead pushed over the metal intake tray for Bond to place his equipment in. Dutifully, Bond put his gun and radio on the tray before sliding it back across the desk; he hadn’t been given much, as he’d come to expect, but he’d managed to hold onto the few things he had.

Q looked from his screen to the tray, picked up the radio to give it a cursory inspection, then took up the gun and checked it over a little more thoroughly. “Well,” he said, at last turning his eyes to Bond, and there it was: the weight of acknowledgement, the blink-and-you’d-miss-it glance over Bond’s own condition, the attention that finally began to pin down that squirming thing inside Bond that always struggled restlessly when he returned from the field, “it really is Christmas, isn’t it?”

For a moment, Bond didn’t quite have a response; he spent a few long seconds basking in Q’s attention, allowing it to settle him, before replying. “I do try.”

Q shook his head and then gave Bond a smile that dawned slowly across his face and shined as brightly as the festive lights strung around them. “Welcome home, Bond,” he said quietly.

And, slowly, Bond returned the smile with a small one of his own. “I’m certainly getting there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted on [Tumblr](https://solarmorrigan.tumblr.com/post/186094511668/christmas-in-july-headcanons-day-6-whole-at)


	7. Eff - Bond/Q

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Eff - Q actually swears quite a lot, but he’s (usually) very good at keeping his language clean at work. Bond likes to tease him about his toned-down swearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Bond/Q. Could be read as gen if you prefer
> 
> Prompt list can be found [here](https://mi6-cafe.tumblr.com/post/180682209952/31-days-of-bond-were-only-challenging-you-to)

Bond watched as Q’s farce crumpled with ire, hands reaching towards his computer screen as though he could strangle the thing, before curling them into fists and thumping them on top of his desk.

“Darn it,” he ground out.

Bond snorted, amused; he really couldn’t help it.

“Now is really not a good time to make fun, Bond,” Q snapped. “I am _not_ having a good day.”

“I’m not making fun,” Bond promised, not entirely convincingly. “I think the way you avoid swearing at work is adorable.”

Q scowled. “Adorable.”

“Mm. I’m fairly certain I actually heard you say “drat” the other day.”

“Drat is a perfectly acceptable expression of frustration.”

“I’m just not sure why you don’t swear like almost everyone else in your department seems to.”

“It’s different,” Q huffed. “I’m a branch head; I need to set a good example.”

Drawing himself up and gathering all the false sincerity he could muster, Bond nodded to Q. “Well, I think you’re setting a _gosh darned_good one.”

“Oh, do fuck off, Bond.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted on [Tumblr](https://solarmorrigan.tumblr.com/post/186116303448/christmas-in-july-headcanons-day-7-eff-q)


	8. Mail-Order - Bond/Q

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: Mail-Order - Q is fond of stockings and heels. Bond warms up to the idea very quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Bond/Q  
**This one is NSFW**
> 
> Prompt list can be found [here](https://mi6-cafe.tumblr.com/post/180682209952/31-days-of-bond-were-only-challenging-you-to)

They were quite well-fit, clinging perfectly to the slope of Q’s calves and his long, lean thighs. Amusingly, they were delicately embroidered with holly berries and leaves in red and green; the tops were threaded with red satin ribbon. They’d almost have been almost classy, had they not drawn Bond’s eye to the erection standing between Q’s legs.

Not that Bond had any objection.

Smoothing a hand down Q’s calf to wrap his fingers around one fine-boned ankle, Bond considered the black heels that Q had paired the stockings with; high, but with an oddly demure strap across the top of his foot. “When did you have time to go out and get these?” he asked.

Q shook his head. “Got them in the mail,” he replied, breath hitching on the last word when Bond reached up to gently snap one of the suspenders holding up his stockings. “Thought they’d be festive.”

Bond pressed his grin to the inside of Q’s knee; the fabric there soft against his lips. “You quite like them, though, don’t you?” he asked, eyeing the way Q was flushed, the way his cock was already shining wet at the tip though all Bond had really done was look at him.

“It’s more than a passing appreciation,” Q agreed, a bit sharp in defense.

“The feeling,” Bond began, leaning up to draw his tongue from the top of one of the stockings to the crease of Q’s thigh, breathing his last words against the base of his cock, “is entirely mutual.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted on [Tumblr](https://solarmorrigan.tumblr.com/post/186141410558/christmas-in-july-headcanons-day-8-mail-order)


	9. Sticky - TannerQ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9: Sticky - Tanner is the best at wrapping presents. Q is terrible at it, mostly because he gets distracted and ends up with tape stuck to things it shouldn’t be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Tanner/Q
> 
> Prompt list can be found [here](https://mi6-cafe.tumblr.com/post/180682209952/31-days-of-bond-were-only-challenging-you-to)

The flat was quiet. One of the cats was dozing in a patch of weak winter sunshine and the other lounging on the back of the sofa. Something wonderful-smelling was in the oven, and Q was tucked up in his ridiculous, overstuffed desk chair, scrolling through something on his computer. Tanner might have believed the entire day had been so sedate, had Q not chosen that moment to turn and look at him.

Tanner bit down on a grin. “Have a nice day off?”

Q hummed. “Relaxing. Got a few chores done, played with the cats, had time to actually start something for dinner; it was nice.”

“Tried to wrap presents today, too, did you?” Tanner couldn’t help the amusement that worked its way into his voice.

“Pardon?” Q cocked an eyebrow, and Tanner would hand it to him – his poker face had improved immensely over the years.

If only he hadn’t left evidence.

Slowly, Tanner reached out and peeled a piece of scotch tape off the shoulder of Q’s t-shirt. There was another, smaller piece stuck to the collar, and he plucked that one away too, lifting his hand to show Q.

Q scowled. “Damn. I thought I got all of it.”

“Not quite,” Tanner said, gesturing almost apologetically to the last remaining strip of tape where it was tangled in the ends of Q’s hair.

Q reached up automatically to brush it away, swearing when it stuck fast and tugged at his scalp. “Fucking scotch tape,” he hissed, and Tanner couldn’t help but snicker at the tone Q usually reserved for particularly stubborn computer malfunctions. “Oh, don’t laugh, Bill; we can’t all do Martha fucking Stewart wrapping like you.”

Shaking his head, still fondly amused, Tanner reached out to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted on [Tumblr](https://solarmorrigan.tumblr.com/post/186164413888/christmas-in-july-headcanons-day-9-sticky)


	10. Disco - Bond/Q

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10: Disco - Moneypenny likes to help plan the annual holiday party when she has time. She says she’d prefer to have a hand in the suffering, rather than be surprised by it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Moneypenny/Bond/Q friendship, Bond/Q
> 
> Prompt list can be found [here](https://mi6-cafe.tumblr.com/post/180682209952/31-days-of-bond-were-only-challenging-you-to)

Deciding on a theme for an event, Moneypenny decided, was more difficult than it sounded. She, Bond, and Q had spent the better part of the night trying, to no avail.

(To be fair, it had mostly been Q and Moneypenny tossing ideas around; Bond had only showed up because Q had asked him to.)

They hadn’t even managed to find the answer at the bottom of a bottle of wine or two, though not for lack of looking.

“I’ve already given you a perfectly good idea,” Bond insisted. “I don’t know why you’re still talking about it.”

Q reached up and behind himself, patting Bond clumsily on the cheek without moving from his place sprawled half on Bond and half on Moneypenny’s couch. “Masquerades are lovely, but we’re trying to think a little more outside the box.”

Bond grumbled, something about how masquerades were classic, and Moneypenny ignored him.

“I suppose we could always do a throwback theme.” She shrugged.

“Throwback?” Q attempted to raise one questioning eyebrow, but didn’t quite have the coordination for it anymore.

“Oh, you know, periods of time with distinctive styles. The roaring 20’s, the… 50’s.” Moneypenny waved her hand in a vague “and so on” motion.

Q gasped, jabbing a finger up into the air, apparently signaling that he had an idea. _“Disco,”_ he declared, almost reverently.

“Yes,” Moneypenny allowed after a moment, “the 70’s could work… I suppose Bond would feel right at home, anyway.”

Q burst into laughter, and didn’t stop even after Bond had unceremoniously shoved him off the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted on [Tumblr](https://solarmorrigan.tumblr.com/post/186188514933/christmas-in-july-headcanons-day-10-disco)


	11. Baking - Bond/Q

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11: Baking - Q’s mother would always bake something special for the holidays, and Q would help as soon as he was tall enough to reach the counter. These are some of his favorite memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Bond/Q
> 
> Prompt list can be found [here](https://mi6-cafe.tumblr.com/post/180682209952/31-days-of-bond-were-only-challenging-you-to)

It was strange, Q thought, the things that could send you back.

He’d made shaped biscuits countless times in his adult life. He’d done them in varying cuts and styles for nearly any holiday he could use as an excuse – yet this time felt different, in that it felt very, very familiar.

It was strange.

Q suspected it was the biscuit cutters. He’d seen them on the shelf at a secondhand shop, a little bag of shapes like menorahs and dreidels and Stars of David, and even though they most certainly weren’t his mother’s—her set had been lost a long time ago—Q had picked them up to purchase before he’d even made a conscious decision to do so.

They weren’t his mother’s biscuit cutters, yet with every biscuit he rolled and cut and placed, he could remember the way she’d laughed when he’d been too small to effectively use the rolling pin but had tried anyway, the way she’d showed him how to keep the dough from getting stuck in the nooks of the cutters, the way she’d always let him have one as soon as they were cool enough to eat, even if it was just before supper.

He’d never gotten misty-eyed over biscuits before, and if Bond noticed, he politely didn’t say anything.

They both had one as soon as they were cool enough to eat, and they tasted very like Q remembered, yet entirely different.

“They’re very good,” Bond said, in that cautious, neutral way he had when he knew he was dealing with emotions and didn’t want to fuck it all up.

Q smiled. He leaned up to peck a kiss to corner of Bond’s mouth, then went to take the next batch of biscuits from the oven.

Those memories would forever be sacred to him, but he would cherish these new ones just as much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted on [Tumblr](https://solarmorrigan.tumblr.com/post/186210943793/christmas-in-july-headcanons-day-11-baking)


	12. Spirits - Tanner/Q

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12: Spirits - Tanner’s favorite Christmas story is A Christmas Carol. He owns every version of it he’s been able to get his hands on, even the really bad ones, and watches as many of them as possible in the month leading up to Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Tanner/Q
> 
> Prompt list can be found [here](https://mi6-cafe.tumblr.com/post/180682209952/31-days-of-bond-were-only-challenging-you-to)

"You must have a favorite, though.”

“I must?”

“You wouldn’t collect all of these if you didn’t have a favorite.”

“Isn’t the point of collecting something rather because the thing as a whole is your favorite?”

Q threatened Tanner with his exceptionally pointy elbow before leaning further into his side. “Well didn’t you see one of these that made you realize how much you enjoyed the story? That made you want to collect it in whatever form?”

“Actually, my collection started because a friend of mine foisted some of their unwanted VHS tapes off on me. For some reason, they had three different versions of _A Christmas Carol,”_ Tanner recalled thoughtfully.

“Now you’re just being difficult.” Q rolled his eyes.

“Well, what’s _your_ favorite?” Tanner asked. “You’ve watched enough of them with me.”

Q shrugged the shoulder that wasn’t pressed against Tanner. “I don’t really have a favorite. It’s your collection, not mine.”

Tanner turned, looking over at Q with the sort of calculating stare that tended to make most people itch. If Q hadn’t had so much experience being stared down by double-oh agents and nearly every higher-up that came through his branch, it might have made him uncomfortable; as it was, he simply cocked a questioning eyebrow at Tanner.

“It’s the Muppet one, isn’t it?” Tanner decided after a moment.

“The– what? Why would you–” Q spluttered, shutting his mouth when Tanner began to snicker. He turned a narrow-eyed look on the other man, asking peevishly, “how did you know?”

Tanner settled back into the couch, still grinning. “You hum the songs when you’re cooking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted on [Tumblr](https://solarmorrigan.tumblr.com/post/186234648643/christmas-in-july-headcanons-day-12-spirits)


	13. Fandom - Bond/Q

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13: Fandom - Q wears a Slytherin house scarf in the winter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Bond/Q
> 
> Prompt list can be found [here](https://mi6-cafe.tumblr.com/post/180682209952/31-days-of-bond-were-only-challenging-you-to)

It was subtle. Bond almost didn’t notice it in favor of the way the green and silver brought out Q’s eyes, in favor of the fetching way his cheeks had flushed in the cold. Only when Bond ran his hands down the soft, knitted length of the scarf and encountered the rough-silk feel of an embroidered patch did he take a closer look.

“Slytherin, hm?” Bond asked, recognizing the colors for what they were once the Hogwarts crest clicked in his memory.

“It’s a fine house to be a part of,” Q sniffed. “J. K. Rowling gave it a bad name.”

“Isn’t J. K. Rowling the author?”

“Still.”

“Well, there’s something to be said for house pride, I suppose.” Bond smirked.

“I’m sure that’s easy for you to say. I have the feeling I’m addressing a Gryffindor,” Q replied, suppressing amusement beneath a haughty look.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Q,” Bond said, falsely indignant. “I am the very model of a Hufflepuff.”

Bond gamely endured the surprised laughter and accepted an apologetic kiss as his due.

“It suits you,” Q said.

And then: “I’m going to get you a scarf too, so we can match.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted on [Tumblr](https://solarmorrigan.tumblr.com/post/186257790778/christmas-in-july-headcanons-day-13-fandom)


	14. Cheesy - Bond/Q

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14: Cheesy - Bond takes Q skiing, and though he always loves being out on the slopes, his favorite part of the trip is what happens after they go back inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Bond/Q
> 
> Prompt list can be found [here](https://mi6-cafe.tumblr.com/post/180682209952/31-days-of-bond-were-only-challenging-you-to)

“So this is traditional, is it?” Q asked, staring at the spread on the table between them.

“Very,” Bond assured him, making no effort to keep his amusement at bay.

“Strap sticks to your feet and fly down a mountain, then eat melted cheese if you survive.” Q cocked an eyebrow at Bond.

“Traditional.” Bond nodded, picking up a skewer and holding it out to Q.

“Alright.” Q accepted the skewer with resignation and using it to spear a bit of baguette. “I’m going to make a terrible mess, I hope you know.”

Bond hummed. “First times are always messy.”

Q shot Bond an unimpressed look and stabbed his skewer into the pot.

Laughter followed, as Q tried and failed to avoid getting cheese on the table, though Bond did help ensure he didn’t burn himself in the process.

The baguette did make it to Q’s mouth, and his eyes widened when it did. He groaned low in his throat as he chewed and swallowed. “That’s actually _very_ good.”

“Keep making noises like that and we won’t get to eat much more,” Bond warned him, his eyes following the bob of Q’s throat as he swallowed again.

“Be patient,” Q admonished lightly, this time selecting an apple slice to stab. “Let’s finish here before making a different mess upstairs, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted on [Tumblr](https://solarmorrigan.tumblr.com/post/186280021553/christmas-in-july-headcanons-day-14-cheesy)


	15. Spice - Moneypenny/Q

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15: Spice - Moneypenny has a weakness for gingerbread spice lattes that she is prepared to take to her grave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Moneypenny/Q
> 
> Prompt list can be found [here](https://mi6-cafe.tumblr.com/post/180682209952/31-days-of-bond-were-only-challenging-you-to)

“Good morning, Miss Moneypenny.”

Eve looked up from the files she’d been tackling with rabid efficiency to find Q standing before her desk, smiling mildly and holding two steaming mugs.

“If one of those is coffee, you are legally and morally obligated to give it to me,” she said by way of greeting.

“Then it’s fortunate this coffee actually is for you,” Q replied, placing a plain, dark blue mug on Eve’s desk, only for it to be snatched up again almost immediately.

“I knew there was a reason you were my favorite,” Eve said as she lifted the mug to her lips, quirking a quick and satisfied smirk at the slight flush that came to Q’s cheeks.

She took a sip of the coffee almost before the scent registered, desperate for caffeine after a morning spent buried in paper, and was surprised by the burst of spice that hit her tongue.

Surprising or not, it was delicious—not quite the same as the lattes she unrepentantly ordered nearly every morning in December, but excellent all the same—and Eve took a moment to savor the coffee before swallowing and turning a suspicious look on Q.

“How?” she asked, still holding the cup covetously to her chest.

Q smiled, pulling a little plastic bottle form the pocket of his cardigan; it was the sort store-bought spices came in, labelled as cinnamon, but Eve doubted that was all that was in it anymore. “A little research and some trial and error, and I hit upon a combination I thought worked quite nicely.”

It was a flattering thought that Q had spent time perfecting the recipe for her, particularly considering he wasn’t a fan of sweet coffee himself, but it also wasn’t what Eve had been asking. “I mean how did you know gingerbread spice was my favorite? I haven’t told anyone.”

“Surely you know by now that I know everything,” Q said, and winked at her – winked! And somehow it actually worked for him. “In any case, I thought this might be less expensive than buying coffee out every day.”

Q placed the bottle on top of a stack of files, giving Eve another smile, one less sharp around the edges than usual.

“Well. Thank you,” Eve said after a moment, brought up a little short by the sudden, unsolicited kindness.

With a nod, Q took his own cup and made to return to work, calling over his shoulder, “Happy Christmas, Eve.”

Eve rolled her eyes, fond. “You’re not funny.”

“I disagree,” Q called back, and Eve didn’t deny the little peal of laughter that escaped, then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted on [Tumblr](https://solarmorrigan.tumblr.com/post/186305468963/christmas-in-july-headcanons-day-15-spice)


	16. Cookies - Mallory/Q

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 16: Cookies - Mallory’s favorite cookies are oatmeal raisin. Everyone is half convinced this is because no one else likes oatmeal raisin cookies, so he doesn’t have to share.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Mallory/Q
> 
> Prompt list can be found [here](https://mi6-cafe.tumblr.com/post/180682209952/31-days-of-bond-were-only-challenging-you-to)

Some spies, Eve reflected with amusement, were not quite as good at keeping secrets as they liked to think they were.

At least, they weren’t particularly good at keeping secrets from _her._

M’s office was professionally devoid of even the most tasteful holiday decoration; it had been so every year since he’d taken the position. This made the jolly red and green striped tin sitting on the corner of his desk stand out all the more.

The tin, Eve had quickly learned, was filled with oatmeal raisin cookies; though this was, in Eve’s opinion, a terrible waste of a cookie, M seemed quite pleased by them (at least as pleased as he ever seemed by anything.)

Lots of people baked, of course, particularly around the holidays; that wasn’t the giveaway. There were considerably fewer people from whom M would trust a gift of food but, though that shortened the list, that still wasn’t the giveaway.

No, it was the fact that Q had been bringing baked goods into Q branch all month in those very same tins that gave it away.

Though perhaps even more telling was the fact that Q had made them for M when he’d made it known in the past that he doesn’t take requests or make treats for just one person. Or the fact that M kept the cookies on his desk at all when his office was largely free of personal items. Or the way Q always looked up when M entered the room, distracted for a moment in a way he never was by anyone else. Or the way M’s eyes softened, just a little, only if you knew how to look, when Q was around.

Honestly, Even snickered to herself as she waved Q on into M’s office to discuss a project that wouldn’t need approval for weeks and weeks yet, some people could be terribly obvious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted on [Tumblr](https://solarmorrigan.tumblr.com/post/186330056758/christmas-in-july-headcanons-day-16-cookies)


	17. Trip - Bond/Q

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 17: Trip - Q’s fear of flying isn’t so much to do with planes as it is to do with a general anxiety about travelling. He doesn’t stray far from London if he can help it, and Bond tries to come up with ways around this when he wants to take Q on holiday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Bond/Q
> 
> Prompt list can be found [here](https://mi6-cafe.tumblr.com/post/180682209952/31-days-of-bond-were-only-challenging-you-to)

“We could just drive. We’d have the car right there with us, could leave whenever we wanted.”

“Whenever _I _wanted would be as soon as we arrived. James, I really don’t think…”

“We don’t even have to go far. There’s a nice Christmas market by the coast I could take you to. We could spend a night, be back here the next day.”

“Look, I just don’t–”

“You know I wouldn’t take you anywhere dangerous, don’t you?”

“Christ, just _drop it!”_

Bond fell silent.

Q sighed. “I’m sorry. I just… I’m sorry.”

Bond shook his head. “You don’t have to be sorry.”

“Well I am, anyway,” Q snapped. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry you can’t take me too far from home, I’m sorry I’m ruining your attempts to come up with a nice trip for us to take for the holiday, I’m sorry for being fucking _difficult_–”

“Q, it’s–”

“_You_ should just go somewhere. Somewhere warm, I know you’re dying to get out of the rain, and I don’t want to hold you back with my _stupid fucking phobia_ and I don’t–”

Bond, already closer than Q had realized, certainly closer than he’d been when they’d started this conversation, reached out and pulled Q to him, enveloping him in a hug that never failed to ground him, even just a little. “It’s alright,” Bond promised. “I didn’t mean to push.”

Q huffed out a silent laugh. “Yes, you did,” he muttered into the side of Bond’s neck. “And one day that might be what I need, but right now… I can’t, James. I’m sorry.”

“Okay. It’s okay.” One warm hand stroked down Q’s back. “We’ll stay in. Draw the curtains, stay in bed, listen to the cats knock over the tree for the hundredth time…”

“That’s not what you want, though.” Q sighed, eyes shut tight.

“I want _you_. However I can have you, I just want you,” Bond said, his arm cinching tighter around Q’s waist, and he sounded so certain that Q very nearly believed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted on [Tumblr](https://solarmorrigan.tumblr.com/post/186353357733/christmas-in-july-headcanons-day-17-trip)


	18. Consort - Bond/Q

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 18: Consort - One of Bond’s favorite things to do is bring Q to high-class restaurants and hotels and other places where they’re catered to, simply because he never seems to expect it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Bond/Q
> 
> Prompt list can be found [here](https://mi6-cafe.tumblr.com/post/180682209952/31-days-of-bond-were-only-challenging-you-to)

“Oh, they have a spa here,” Q noted as he glanced through the brochure that had been left on the desk in one corner of the suite Bond had booked them for the weekend.

“Would you like to go?” Bond came up behind Q, wrapping his arms around Q’s trim waist and looking over his shoulder. “We have time before dinner.”

Q hummed, an indecisive little sound. “You’d better be careful, spoiling me like this,” he said. “I might get used to it.”

“I do hope so.” Bond turned his head to press a kiss to Q’s neck; _you deserve it,_ he didn’t say aloud.

“I feel a little silly when you bring me places like this – they’re wonderful, of course,” Q was quick to add. “But I feel a bit like the superfluous husband of a king or something.”

Bond held in a snort of amusement. “You make enough money to afford all of this yourself,” he pointed out.

Q hummed again, a dubious agreement.

“Besides,” Bond continued, “you’d be nothing like a consort, if we were married. You would be king, too, and rule with me.”

Craning his head to the side, Q gave Bond a look of shrewd fondness. “You don’t share well enough for that.”

“With you, I would.” Bond leaned in to claim a kiss. “I would try.”

“Mm – I’ll believe it when I see it,” Q said, eyes glinting with amusement.

Bond kissed him again. “I’m sure you will.”

Perhaps the ring sitting safely in Bond’s pocket wasn’t fit for a king, exactly, but it was precisely right for Q, and it would give Bond all the time in the world to show Q just how well he shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted on [Tumblr](https://solarmorrigan.tumblr.com/post/186376917178/christmas-in-july-headcanons-day-18-consort-one)


	19. Palm Tree - Bond/Q

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 19: Palm Tree - Bond doesn’t always bring souvenirs and trinkets home to Q after missions, but when he does, he makes sure they are the gaudiest, tackiest things anyone has ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Bond/Q
> 
> Prompt list can be found 

The package sat unassumingly on Q’s desk, small and a bit battered, and Q knew almost immediately who it had come from. Certainly, he didn’t have many agents in the part of the world declared by the postage, and fewer still who would be sending him packages – there was only one, in fact.

Bond had fallen off the grid nearly a week ago, but apparently still had the time to mail Q something ridiculous. Something in Q’s chest he didn’t even realize had seized up, loosened a little as he flicked open a utility knife and sliced through the packing tape.

Nestled inside, surrounded by a frankly ridiculous amount of bubble wrap, was a ceramic figurine of a palm tree decorated with garland and baubles, a little star sitting jauntily on top. Q shook his head, fond and chagrined at once.

“For someone so concerned with style, that man has horrid taste in knickknacks,” he muttered to himself.

“I’d say that’s a matter of opinion.”

Q whirled around, hand going to his pocket, where of course his taser wasn’t because he was at work, but dropped it back to his side, scowling, when he saw Bond standing in the doorway.

“Don’t sneak up on me like that,” he snapped. “And where the hell have you been?”

Bond looked none the worse for wear—in fact looked tan and unrepentant—and simply tipped his head carelessly to one side. “Finishing the job.”

Q tsk’ed. “Why send me this, if you were on your way back?” he asked, brandishing the tacky little tree.

“I wasn’t sure I’d make it back before the holiday,” Bond said, flashing an amused look at Q, “and I couldn’t bear to deprive you of the chance to complain about something.”

“You’re an arse. And you _do_ have terrible taste in souvenirs,” Q said, sounding oddly fond as he did so. “Now come in here, and shut the door behind you so I can say hello properly.”

With a grin, Bond did so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted on [Tumblr](https://solarmorrigan.tumblr.com/post/186401229543/christmas-in-july-headcanons-day-19-palm-tree)


	20. Name Mix-Up - Bond/Q

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 20: Name Mix-Up - Q goes by different names in different settings—his birth name, his old hacking names, his official title—but no mater what part he’s playing, he always thinks of himself as just “Q.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Bond/Q
> 
> Prompt list can be found [here](https://mi6-cafe.tumblr.com/post/180682209952/31-days-of-bond-were-only-challenging-you-to)

“Yes. Yes, Mum, tell everyone I said hello. Yes, Happy Christmas. You, too.”

Q rung off with a harsh sigh. Talking to his family was always stressful, but it was hard to avoid around the holidays.

Aside from the general inquisition—aspersions cast on his job, questions of when he was going to find a nice young woman, heavy-handed hints from his mother that if he _had_ to be gay, he could at least still adopt her some grandchildren—there was the name. His mother seemed to feel the need to pepper his birth name liberally throughout her calls, and it always left Q feeling a bit mixed up.

His birth name was one he’d done his best to leave behind, instead choosing a more comfortable name for himself once he got to uni, becoming famous (or infamous) in certain circles under his online handles, and being addressed, above all, as–

“Q?”

Bond was standing in the bedroom doorway, hand poised to knock on the doorframe. “Finish your call?”

By way of response, Q tossed his mobile onto the nightstand and slid off the bed, shuffling across the room to wrap his arms around Bond’s middle and bury his face in his shoulder with a frustrated groan.

“That good?” Bond asked as his hands came up to rest on Q’s back.

Q turned his head up a bit, resting his chin on Bond’s shoulder so he could speak. “Nothing I haven’t heard before, just tiring.” Q sighed. “But if I didn’t know any better, I’d say she calls me that name as much as possible just to irritate me.”

Bond hummed, a deep, soothing noise that reverberated through Q’s chest. “Well, it’s done with now, Q. You can probably avoid it for at least another few months.”

Q sighed again, feeling a little more settled in his skin every time he heard the _right_ name. “Probably.”

“Do you know what you want for dinner, then, Q?”

“I–” Q paused mid-reply as Bond’s phrasing struck him a little funny; he was using Q’s name an awful lot.

Q pulled back a little, fixing Bond with a searching stare that only made the man smile benignly.

He knew exactly what he was doing, the thoughtful bastard.

Q shook his head and leaned back in, letting his next words brush Bond’s cheek. “I think dinner can wait a bit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted on [Tumblr](https://solarmorrigan.tumblr.com/post/186422934838/christmas-in-july-headcanons-day-20-name-mix-up)


	21. Snow - Bond/Q

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 21: Snow - Q loves to watch it snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Bond/Q
> 
> Prompt list can be found [here](https://mi6-cafe.tumblr.com/post/180682209952/31-days-of-bond-were-only-challenging-you-to)

Q barely reacted when Bond placed a hand on his shoulder, and Bond could feel the chill of his skin through his pajama top.

There was snow sticking to his dark hair and melting delicately on his face and, with the faraway look in his eyes, Q seemed for a moment like something that belonged to another world.

“You’re going to freeze if you stay out here much longer,” Bond said, breaking the spell.

“Hm?” Q turned unfocused eyes on Bond, silent for another moment until he came back to himself. “Oh. I didn’t realize it had been quite so long.”

As if he could only feel the cold now that Bond had pointed it out, Q gave a sudden shiver. Bond hadn’t brought out a blanket or coat, hadn’t realized how long Q had been standing on the balcony in the snow, but wrapped his arms around Q and offered what warmth he’d retained from their bed.

“Solving all the world’s problems out here?” Bond asked quietly.

“No.” Q shook his head. “Just watching it snow.”

Bond hummed, a noise of acknowledgement, or of encouragement if Q wanted.

“I know it makes travel a nightmare, and eventually it just goes dirty and grey, but I like watching it fall.” Q’s voice was soft. “Just for a little while, it makes everything seem… clean.”

As the snow fell around them, over the city laid out before them, Bond wasn’t sure if he agreed or not. He made no mention either way, and settled in to hold Q until he was ready to go back inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted on [Tumblr](https://solarmorrigan.tumblr.com/post/186446255033/christmas-in-july-headcanons-day-21-snow-q)


	22. Arrows - Bond/Q

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 22: Arrows - One area of physical activity in which Q has more knowledge than Bond is archery; Bond finds he doesn’t much mind once he’s had a demonstration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Bond/Q
> 
> Prompt list found [here](https://mi6-cafe.tumblr.com/post/180682209952/31-days-of-bond-were-only-challenging-you-to)

A gift could be selfish and still be a good gift, Bond reasoned.

Some men bought their partners lingerie or fine clothes to admire them in (not ideas without merit, of course), it just happened that Bond bought his partner a very fine, hand-crafted weapon.

Certainly he wouldn’t object to seeing Q in something silky or lacy, nor would a tailored suit be unappreciated, but there was something about watching the coiled power in Q’s shoulders and core, the focused determination on his face, the satisfaction in his eyes when the shot buried home, that Bond _appreciated._

(So he liked a little bit of a visceral reminder that Q was just as dangerous as Bond himself was; he’d never claimed his preferences were healthy.)

He’d commissioned the bow months ago, not long after he’d learned about Q’s talent for archery, in hopes it would be ready by Christmas – the only time he would be able to spend such an exorbitant amount of money without Q resisting (much). Looking on the gorgeously wrought weapon now, Bond doubted if Q would have many objections.

It was simple, elegant in its design and beautiful in its capacity for danger; it reminded Bond very much of Q in that way.

He ran his finger along the carved wooden curve of it, imagined Q’s hands on it instead, and wondered if this was how Q felt when designing Bond’s guns. He grinned.

Sometimes selfish gifts were the best kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted on [Tumblr](https://solarmorrigan.tumblr.com/post/186469345113/christmas-in-july-headcanons-day-22-arrows-one)


	23. Candles - Bond/Q

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 23: Candles - Q’s birthday falls right around Christmas and so he’s never really celebrated it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Bond/Q
> 
> Prompt list can be found [here](https://mi6-cafe.tumblr.com/post/180682209952/31-days-of-bond-were-only-challenging-you-to)

Q was not terribly surprised to find that Bond’s flat was not at all decorated for Christmas, or for any other winter holiday.

He was somewhat more surprised to find that it was sporting a “Happy Birthday” banner, a lone rainbow mylar balloon, and Bond himself standing with a cake.

Q cocked an eyebrow at him. “You seem to have gotten your decorations mixed up. You are aware of the date?”

“December 23rd,” Bond replied, producing a lighter from his trouser pocket, “your birthday.”

It was something Q had mentioned in passing nearly a year ago, that he had never really gotten to celebrate his birthday because it fell too close to Christmas. He’d really only told Bond so in hopes of throwing him off his crusade to find Q a birthday gift; he certainly hadn’t expected the man to remember.

“I thought I’d celebrate a different holiday this year,” Bond said.

“My birthday is hardly a holiday, Bond.” In fact, it had hardly ever even been good.

“A grievous oversight.” Bond shook his head, affecting a look of terrible disappointment, and Q almost laughed.

Part of him wanted to tell Bond to pack it all away. To take down the banner and get rid of the balloon and throw away the cake and stop getting Q’s bloody hopes up.

“Of course you’ve gotten the number of candles right,” he said instead. “Do I even want to know how?”

Bond grinned his damned enigmatic little spy grin and began lighting the candles. “Why don’t you come make a wish?” he offered in lieu of an answer.

“I’ve never made a birthday wish before,” Q said, somewhere between exasperated admonishment (and I’m too old to start now) and uncertainty (and I don’t know how).

Bond’s grin fell back a little, getting smaller yet somehow more genuine. “I suppose you’ve got some wishes coming to you, then,” he said softly.

And in that moment, Q actually wanted to believe him.

“Perhaps I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted on [Tumblr](https://solarmorrigan.tumblr.com/post/186493124393/christmas-in-july-headcanons-day-23)


	24. Gift Exchange - Bond/Q

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 24: Gift Exchange - Bond and Q give each other material gifts all the time; the gifts that really matter to them, though, are the actions they take – the things they do for one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Bond/Q
> 
> Prompt list can be found [here](https://mi6-cafe.tumblr.com/post/180682209952/31-days-of-bond-were-only-challenging-you-to)

“The radio was lost, I’m afraid,” Bond said as Q went over the remains of his kit, “but the rest is in order.”

“So it is.” Q nodded, giving the gun and watch Bond had been issued a quick once-over before logging them. “Now you’ll just need to debrief and–”

“Already done.”

“–head over to – I’m sorry?”

“I debriefed before coming to see you.”

Brows furrowed, Q regarded Bond skeptically. “You weren’t scheduled for another half hour.”

“I persuaded them to move it up a bit.” Bond’s expression was so innocent as he said this that Q only became more suspicious. “Stopped by medical afterwards.”

_“Medical?”_ Q blurted. “What for?”

“Post-mission checkup? The one you’re always nagging me to go to?” Bond spoke slowly, eyeing Q as though _he_ was the one being strange.

“Well they can’t have done a thorough job. You’re clearly an impostor,” Q insisted, not quite sure himself how much he was joking.

Bond smirked. “Consider it a Christmas gift. No one hounding me about post-mission procedure; we can relax for a few days.”

Q blinked. “Ah.”

It would have taken a very keen eye or a very thorough knowledge of Bond to spot the way the man withdrew slightly at Q’s response, and Q possessed both. “Unless you have to work, of course,” Bond said, entirely too casual.

“Oh, no,” Q said quickly, “no. I was just… surprised. As it happens, R will be in charge of the branch for the next few days.”

“Oh?”

“Mm. I’m even going to leave my work devices here. I’ll have my extra mobile for emergencies, but that’s it.”

“Goodness.” Bond grinned. “No work devices at all? Now who’s an impostor?”

“I had rather been aiming for the same thing as you, actually,” Q confided, now smiling a bit himself. “Best take advantage of the holiday while we can.”

“And whatever will we do with all that distraction-free time, do you suppose?” Bond teased.

Though his tone remained airy, Q’s smile warmed. “Oh, I’m sure we’ll come up with something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted on [Tumblr](https://solarmorrigan.tumblr.com/post/186516338093/christmas-in-july-headcanons-day-24-gift)


	25. Office Christmas Party - Bond/Q

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 25: Office Christmas Party - Usually, if Bond is in town for the office holiday party, he’ll show up in a sharp suit, have a few drinks, chat with a few people, spin a few people around the dance floor, and leave by himself – no matter what kinds of offers he receives. (Until the year he breaks the pattern.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Bond/Q
> 
> Prompt list can be found [here](https://mi6-cafe.tumblr.com/post/180682209952/31-days-of-bond-were-only-challenging-you-to)

It wasn’t unusual for Bond to put in an appearance at the MI6 holiday party, if he happened to be in town.

It wasn’t unusual for him to come in looking unfairly good in a sharply tailored suit that, while not exactly festive, still somehow looked seasonally appropriate.

It wasn’t unusual to see him hovering around the bar for a bit, going through a martini or two, nor was it unusual to see him chatting with M, with Moneypenny, with some other agents, even with a few of the people from medical.

More unusual was when he turned down the first offer of a dance. And the second. When the third bold soul came up to ask, he shook his head, politely apologetic, and said that he was saving his first dance.

Just for whom he was saving the dance became the subject of some murmured conversations, until the quartermaster arrived.

Q himself looked a little sharper than usual, wearing a waistcoat in emerald green that suited his frame nicely, and was almost immediately snapped up by Bond for a dance.

“I’ve barely taken my coat off,” Q had said, smiling all the same as Bond led him to the dance floor, “you couldn’t wait?”

“I find myself unwilling to take the chance that someone else wouldn’t swoop in and steal you away,” Bond had answered, placing his hands very familiarly on Q when they had reached the floor.

Every dance, it seemed, had been reserved for Q, as had the dubious honor of Bond’s company as they left later in the evening.

(“They’re going to talk about this,” Q had warned him, only halfway serious.

“Let them talk,” Bond had replied, looping his arm around Q’s waist and leading him to the coat check. “I have better things to do than worry about that.”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted on [Tumblr](https://solarmorrigan.tumblr.com/post/186539606728/christmas-in-july-headcanons-day-25-office)


	26. Reindeer - Bond/Q

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 26: Reindeer - Q’s immune system is kind of terrible, and he tends to catch a lot of the little bugs that go around in winter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Bond/Q, could be read as gen if you were inclined
> 
> Prompt list can be found [here](https://mi6-cafe.tumblr.com/post/180682209952/31-days-of-bond-were-only-challenging-you-to)

Plastic bags in hand, Bond let himself into Q’s office. As with any time Q was down with a bug, he’d quarantined himself in his office; he never deemed his illness severe enough to leave off work, but he at least took steps to prevent whatever virus he had from spreading to other people. Bond was confident enough in his immune system, however, that he tended to ignore Q’s warnings.

“How are you feeling, then?” Bond asked, perilously close to being cheery, just for the satisfaction of the supremely unamused glare Q sent his way.

“Tell be you have whad I sendt you out for or kydly fug off,” Q snapped, raspy and nasally at once.

Bond decided it would be prudent to produce his offerings.

“Paracetamol,” he said, pulling it from one of the bags, “tissues, honey, more tissues, more sanitizer, and some of those horrible cups of microwave soup.”

Q smirked, watching as Bond lined the items up on a clear edge of his desk. “Thangk you, Bod.” His smile softened a bit with genuine gratitude, and Bond found himself mirroring it a bit before remembering his final purchase.

“Oh,” he plunged his hand into the mostly empty bag, “one other thing.”

Out came a headband adorned with a pair of antlers; it was decorated with sad wisps of red and green tinsel, and Bond had grabbed it from a stand near the till on a whim. He passed it over to Q, who accepted it almost automatically with a perplexed look.

“I thought it might make you look more seasonally appropriate,” Bond explained, gesturing to Q’s rubbed raw and red nose. “We can start calling you Rudolph.”

Having the headband and not one, but two boxes of tissues thrown at him was probably deserved, Bond figured as he dodged the flung items with a grin, but it was decidedly worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted on [Tumblr](https://solarmorrigan.tumblr.com/post/186563763493/christmas-in-july-headcanons-day-26-reindeer)


	27. Cold - Bond/Q

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 27: Cold - Q secretly loves cold weather even though he can’t retain heat to save his life, because it gives Bond an excellent excuse to cuddle up to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Bond/Q
> 
> Prompt list can be found [here](https://mi6-cafe.tumblr.com/post/180682209952/31-days-of-bond-were-only-challenging-you-to)

Q gave a convulsive shiver and took a moment to shake the chilled stiffness from his fingers. No matter how many jumpers he layered on at the beginning of the day, Q never seemed to be able to keep warm in the winter. Even the space heater bravely whirring away in the corner of his office barely made a dent. Q would have built a better one if he had the time, but there were more important things to focus on.

Things like the hands on his waist, Bond coming up behind him even though Q hadn’t heard him get up off the couch.

“Cold?” Bond’s breath was hot on the cool nape of Q’s neck.

Q shivered again, not entirely from the cold. “A little.”

Bond hummed, sliding forward until he was a warm weight pressed to Q’s back, and Q felt the difference almost immediately.

Where Q could never seem to keep warm, Bond was a furnace, forever running hot, and seemed to have appointed himself as Q’s personal heating blanket. Anywhere he thought he could get away with it, Bond had no qualms about wrapping himself gently around Q to keep out the chill.

He took the job very seriously; Q had never had such a warm winter in his life.

Bond lifted his hands in front of Q, palm up, offering them for Q, who accepted. Bond’s hands weren’t really any larger than his, but they felt that way as they quickly rubbed the feeling back into Q’s fingers.

“Better?” Bond asked, warm mouth brushing the back of Q’s ear.

Q turned his hands, catching Bond’s fingers in his own and pulling them close to his chest. “Better,” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted on [Tumblr](https://solarmorrigan.tumblr.com/post/186585157663/christmas-in-july-headcanons-day-27-cold)


	28. Sugar - Bond/Q

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 28: Sugar - Bond hates grocery shopping, but will go on emergency ingredient trips for Q with only minor complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Bond/Q
> 
> Prompt list can be found [here](https://mi6-cafe.tumblr.com/post/180682209952/31-days-of-bond-were-only-challenging-you-to)

“Tell me again why you couldn’t come get this yourself?”

“I have things baking and I need to watch them.”

“Hm.”

“It’s just a quick in and out. I really appreciate it.”

“They’re playing that Christmas carol I hate.”

_“Which_ Christmas carol you hate?”

“The one with the – I don’t bloody know what it’s called, I don’t _like_ it.”

“How can you even hear it? You’re talking to me.”

“If I can hear it over the crowd, I can hear it over you.”

“Well it will be over soon, I’m sure.”

“And you’re sure all you need is the sugar?”

_“Icing_ sugar, not granulated. And yes.”

“Are you _sure?_ I’m not coming back here.”

“…maybe another dozen eggs. To be sure.”

“Those are on the other side of the store.”

“I really, _really_ appreciate it?”

“Maybe you can show me how much when I get home.”

“Dirty old man. Yes, alright, when I’ve finished baking. Whatever you like.”

“Lovely. I’ll just get those eggs, then.”

“You’re ridiculous. I’ll see you when you get home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted on [Tumblr](https://solarmorrigan.tumblr.com/post/186606886493/christmas-in-july-headcanons-day-28-sugar)


	29. Sledding - Bond/Q

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 29: Sledding - Bond can operate any vehicle he finds himself in. This somehow ends up including a dog sled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Bond/Q or gen
> 
> Prompt list can be found [here](https://mi6-cafe.tumblr.com/post/180682209952/31-days-of-bond-were-only-challenging-you-to)

“I don’t believe you,” Q declared, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I’ve always told you I was more of a dog person.” Bond smirked, lazily amused.

“I don’t care what kind of person you are, there is no way you participated in a high-speed _dog sled chase.”_

“Oh, but I did. It was bracing.”

Q rolled his eyes. “Your ridiculous vehicle proficiency cannot extend that far,” he insisted. “There’s a steep learning curve, you can’t just hop on a sled and suddenly have a team of dogs obey your commands.”

“I think,” Bond said, a smug smile spreading across his face, “you’re just cross because dogs like me better.”

“Oh, please,” Q snapped, shooting Bond a narrow-eyed scowl. “Say whatever you like, but I won’t believe you without proof.”

“No?” Bond cocked an eyebrow at Q.

Nose in the air, Q nodded. “As they say, 007 – pics, or it didn’t happen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted on [Tumblr](https://solarmorrigan.tumblr.com/post/186630528448/christmas-in-july-headcanons-day-29-sledding)


	30. Fire - Bond/Q

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 30: Fire - Bond usually loves watching fireworks, but there are times when the noise and light are a little too much for him and he needs to find somewhere quieter to spend celebrations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Bond/Q
> 
> Prompt list can be found [here](https://mi6-cafe.tumblr.com/post/180682209952/31-days-of-bond-were-only-challenging-you-to)

Q slid the tablet in front of Bond without a word, sitting down on the other side of the couch and pulling out his phone, because Q never had less than two electronic devices on his person if he could help it.

Bond put down his book and picked up the tablet. The screen was taken up by a photo of a cabin. Scrolling down, there were more pictures from different angles and shots of the interior. It seemed like a nice little place, small and sturdy and comfortable; it was also, judging from the few pictures of the surrounding landscape, out in the middle of nowhere.

Bond glanced over at Q. “And this is…?”

“Ours for a week,” came Q’s steady reply, “if you want.”

At the bottom of the page, Bond found a rental agreement, signed with one of Q’s aliases and stating they had use of the cabin from December 28th to January 4th.

“The owner checks out and cabin is easily secured. Isolated, of course,” Q went on.

“Oh?” Bond made a noise of vague interest, wondering how Q always seemed to _know;_ his last mission had involved an inordinate number of explosions, yes, but Bond rather thought he’d been covering his instinctive flinches at loud noises rather well.

“Mm. That far out, the only fireworks we’ll have will be those of tacky metaphors.”

Bond smirked. “Just you and me in the quiet countryside, relaxing and shagging in front of the fire for a week?”

“We can’t shag in front of the fire _all_ week.” Q looked up at Bond, a flash of fond humor in his eyes. “I demand a proper bed at some point.”

“You drive a hard bargain.” Bond leaned across the sofa and Q met him halfway in a kiss. “Deal.”

“Pleasure doing business with you.” Q smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted on [Tumblr](https://solarmorrigan.tumblr.com/post/186654155183/christmas-in-july-headcanons-day-30-fire-bond)


	31. Family - Bond/Q

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 31: Family - Q and Bond feel a little awkward actually calling one another family, as neither of them have really had a family in a long time, but they feel it in their own way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Bond/Q
> 
> Prompt list can be found [here](https://mi6-cafe.tumblr.com/post/180682209952/31-days-of-bond-were-only-challenging-you-to)

It was as he was watching Bond coax Steve out of the tree (again; the large ginger tabby hadn’t managed to knock the thing over this time, but he was bending the branches and eyeing the garland with intent to chew) that it hit Q.

There were biscuits baking in the oven. There were gifts under the tree – not just for Bond and Q, but for Eve and Bill and Madeleine and even M. Most of them were planning on stopping by sometime in the next week or so, and they would have their gifts and probably a biscuit and maybe some coffee (but that would be Bond’s doing; Q made terrible coffee).

There were dishes in the sink that Bond would probably end up doing, because he liked the house to be tidy – Q did, too, but when his mind filled up, the dishes were somehow the first thing he forgot about.

And, really, his mind must have been full if it had taken him this long to realize – well, really, it wasn’t as though he’d had a particularly good model of it growing up. Nor had Bond, after a certain point, come to think of it; it wasn’t altogether likely he realized, either.

But waking up together, making plans together, making a bloody life together – this, Q realized as Bond settled back on the couch beside him, Steve held in his lap as he took up his book again - this was his family.

“Everything alright?” Bond’s voice broke into Q’s thoughts.

Q blinked, realized he must have been staring, and nodded. “Perfect,” he answered, and was fairly certain he really did mean it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted on [Tumblr](https://solarmorrigan.tumblr.com/post/186677502373/christmas-in-july-headcanons-day-31-family)


End file.
